Trust
by Big Meanie
Summary: After encountering a human, Shadow finally understands the truth about friendship. Oneshot fluff.


Trust

A/N: First time writing an OC-involved fic. I imaged my randomly-created OC befriending Shadow and reminding him so much of Maria and all that goodie-goodie stuff. One shot love as usual. Fave and review if you'd like.

At first, Shadow was unsure of the young woman kneeled before him with her arm outstretched. His spines bristled when she stepped a bit closer to him, a warm smile in her face.

"Don't be afraid," She says, "I won't hurt you."

Shadow was unsure if he should trust her. Then again, she reminded him so much of Maria except this was a young woman in her late twenties and was of African-American descent. Regardless, he remembered how much Maria told him to make a new friend on Earth, so he allowed himself to calm down and allowed her to touch him.

"I apologize for being aggressive. I hadn't had much human contact in a while." Shadow admits, his gaze was downwards. He heard the woman giggle, and his ears twitched at the sound as he continues to let her pet him.

"It's ok. I hadn't had much contact with a Mobian, so we're even." The woman says. She giggles again. "What's your name?" She asks.

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow addresses himself in the calm tone he's notorious for. The woman stopped petting him momentarily.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Shadow. My name is Maya. Maya Brown." The woman, now named Maya, answers. Shadow nods.

"It's nice to meet you, Maya." Shadow takes her hand and shakes it. "It's been a long time since I've met someone new." The hedgehog rasps.

"Well, I'm glad to be that person you're meeting, Shadow."

The two spent there time talking. They were actually in the woods prior to their meetup, so they spent their time talking until the exited the woods and got close to the city. Shadow explained about his life on the ARK and how he lost Maria, whom Maya gave her condolences towards Shadow for his loss. He states how it no longer bothers him but she reminds him so much of her.

Maya explained her side of life. How her mother was a nurse and her father was a musician whom constantly traveled and was hardly home due to tours with the band he played as the lead vocalist. His favorite instrument he played was the saxophone and he made the best Blues Jazz she's ever heard.

Shadow walked her home after their long day getting to know each other and told her he'd return tomorrow.

"Is this your residence?" Shadow asks as he stops before a single-story house in the suburbs part of town.

"Yes. I live with my parents still. They're my support. Would you like to come inside Shadow?" Maya offers.

"I'd love to, Maya, but I'd best be going. I have something important to do." Shadow rasps and folds his arms. Maya gave a sad look, but smiles still.

"Ok then Shadow. I'll see you tomorrow." Maya then kneels down and pecks Shadow's cheek, catching the hedgehog by surprise.

"M-Maya?!" Shadow looks up at the woman who was already walking towards her house without another word, leaving Shadow dumbfounded on what she just did to his cheek. His face heats up and his check become crimson like the stripes on his spines and he pouts like a child afterwards.

"Humph." Shadow grunts. He knew he liked getting kissed on his cheek just now but deep down he didn't felt he had to be uptight. The woman was his new best friend and he silently promised to himself that he'll keep her safe. He skates away somewhere in the distance.

X-X-X-X

The following morning, Shadow skates through the early morning traffic of the city, trying to get to his destination. In his hand is a rose which he'd hand picked from a bush in the woods last night. He spend his night sleeping in a tree as he didn't have a home of his own. Rouge had offered her apartment to him, but he declined, knowing Rouge was type to throw parties and have gals' nights out at her club leaving her house smelling like lingerie.

The 'important' thing Shadow told Maya that he must do was find a tree to sleep in all this time. The woods was obviously a dangerous place to sleep but since Shadow wasn't a normal hedgehog he could be safe on his own. His destination was in view and he propelled himself faster until he nearly took the concrete off the sidewalk.

It was Maya's house. He kept his promise and visited her although very early in the morning. The hedgehog remained stoic in the face as he walks towards the steps of the porch and stared at the door. Shadow narrows his eyes a bit before eyeing the swinging bench people commonly had on their porches. He walks over to it and sits down, the wooden bench swung lightly at his lightweight and it made the serious hedgehog cautious of its stability. After relaxing into the seat, he twills the rose in his fingers and hums to himself.

He hummed a tune he made himself one night just a month prior to meeting Maya. It became Shadow's calming method whenever he felt like he needed to relax himself. He decided to wait until it was a time of day a visitor would most likely visits someone. Getting up off the bench he later laid down on and practically slept in, Shadow walked up to the door and rung the doorbell, inspecting his rose to ensure it was still nice given the long wait.

Maya's mother answers the doorbell and smiled down at the serious hedgehog.

"Hello there." The mother says sweetly. "You must be Shadow. My daughter told me a lot about you." Shadow's mouth twitches ever so slightly.

"Indeed I am Shadow. Is Maya home? I came by for a visit." Shadow asks in a gruff but mannerly tone. The woman nodded and steps to the side to allow the hedgehog inside.

Once he was in the door was gently closed and the hedgehog was met with a staircase and well lit hallway.

"She's in her room upstairs honey." Maya's mother replies. Shadow turns to her and nods before heading up the wooden staircase to his newfound friend's bedroom. He knocks on the only door that was closed opposed to the open master bedroom and bathroom doors.

"Cone in!" Was Maya's reply. Shadow unlocks the door to find the young woman sitting prone on her bed reading a book like how a teenage girl in high school would. She smiles brightly at the gloomy hedgehog and gets up to pick him up and embrace him in a hug he didn't expect.

"Shadow! You came by!" Maya cheers as she sets the dazed hedgehog down. After regaining his composure, Shadow hands her the flower he brought her and she sniffs it admiringly.

"What a sweetheart, Shadow!" Maya smiles and leans down to kiss the hedgehog atop his head. Shadow feels warmth in his chest but remains stoic as he nods.

"I picked that in the woods last night. I figured I'd show my appreciation for you becoming my friend." Shadow admits. Poor thing was a lonely fellow, but he'd never admit it. Rouge thinks otherwise...

"Shadow." Maya kneels down to Shadow's eye level and places a hand on his small shoulder. Shadow looks downwards to avoid her gaze but she lifts his chin up with a finger and playfully scratches him underneath making him purr deep in his chest despite his stoic frown. "I'm glad you feel that way about me. There's nothing wrong with befriending people. I'm sure Maria's proud of you for letting me be your friend."

She takes the hedgehog's hands into her own and fives them a loving squeeze. Shadow returns the squeeze but not as tight as Maya's but she still accepted it.

"Thank you." Shadow says.

A/N: Something short, sweet and lovable. Maybe another one shot centered in these two will be made but it depends if someone likes it enough to write a sequel. Tell me what you think.


End file.
